<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderstruck by delicatelingon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937259">Thunderstruck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon'>delicatelingon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't let the devil ruin it all [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mama-kink, F/M, GGKF2020, Good girls Kinkfest 2020, Male reciever, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth’s shitfaced. She’s so drunk she can’t stand without swaying, it’s like she’s on an endless rollercoaster and she doesn’t know how to get off.<br/>Relaxing a little, she lets him support some of her weight and she can’t help but nuzzle his neck a little. Rubbing her nose at his short hair, she lets out a kitten sigh, he smells heavenly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't let the devil ruin it all [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Girls Kinkfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunderstruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth’s shitfaced. She’s so drunk she can’t stand without swaying, it’s like she’s on an endless rollercoaster and she doesn’t know how to get off.<br/>
Relaxing a little, she lets him support some of her weight and she can’t help but nuzzle his neck a little. Rubbing her nose at his short hair, she lets out a kitten sigh, he smells heavenly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck. Cocksucking-motherfucking-fuck-fuck. </em>Rio had just planned to show up at this event ‘cause he knew it’d bug Elizabeth. He liked jiggling her tit for the fun of it. Figuring he show up, she’d blink her doe eyes at him, trying to figure out if he’s there to fuck with her or kill her.</p><p>What he hadn’t counted on was that fucking joke for a fed being there. He and Elizabeth had been talking in the hallway of the hotel, it had the whole nine yards, chandeliers in the ceiling and a live band playing eighties covers and she had been not so subtle telling him to fuck off.</p><p>Not being able to keep his smirk off his face once he saw her swaying a little side to side, supporting herself against the wall, he kept his hands in the pocket of his hoodie ‘cause he felt them twitching, wanting to sink the tips of his fingers into her soft flesh.<br/>
<em>No, </em>he hadn’t dressed up for the party he was crashing, and Elizabeth, she was wearing this dressed that seemed to wrap her up like a gift, it even had a big bow on the side, just begging to be pulled. To unwrap her.</p><p> </p><p>When he had seen that feds face, he had grabbed her, pulling her along the hallway ‘til he found a small fucking cleaning closet, with shelves and shit. Keeping him from standing upright and he was practically doubled over bracing at the door and the wall in front as he felt Elizabeth put more weight against his back.</p><p>He had flung that door open trying to push her in first but of course she had fuckin’ refused, she acted like he planned to lock her in there. His eyes had rolled so far back he had seen stars, then he had gotten in first, holding a hand out to her, making space for her to get in front of him and she had just said, <em>no. </em>Like it was <em>a fucking option</em>, but she had proceeded to get in behind him, so there was that.</p><p> </p><p>They hear people passing outside and Elizabeth <em>giggles,</em> like it’s fun and they are on some adventure. He should’ve listened to his gut when it first told him she was trouble. He hopes she doesn’t puke on him.<br/>
They’ll hide in here for a bit, then he’ll check if the coast is clear and he’ll leave this disaster behind. He hopes she’ll fall asleep on him, he can feel his chest rumble at the thought of her waking up in a cleaning closet, confused and disoriented.</p><p> </p><p>It’s dark and he can’t see for shits, he feels her breast pressed up against him and he’s half-leaning on some cart, holding their weight. He sucks in a breath when he feels her lips at his neck, her scent is overwhelming, feeling it down to his balls.</p><p>He hears her say, <em>‘my my my, what do we have here?’ </em>and he swears, he’s just about to tell her to <em>shut the fuck up</em> when her hands grips his hips and she thrusts into him from behind a few times.</p><p>He. Can’t. Breathe.</p><p>What the fuck just happened?</p><p> </p><p>Her small excuses of hands are suddenly cupping him through his jeans and he feels like he’s about to black out as his brain and body is drained of blood as it all rushes to making him rock- fucking- hard.</p><p> </p><p>He swears, he’s just about to tell her to get the fuck off of him when he feels her simultaneously squeeze his cock real hard as she bites him in the shoulder blade, instead he shudders and moans embarrassedly loud.</p><p>It doesn’t help that he may or may not have wanted a drink or two (or four) before he sought her out, he ain’t exactly sober himself, having Mick drop him off. Mick might not have said anything about him having a drink (or five) before seeking out Elizabeth, but the judgment was still quietly rolling off him.</p><p> </p><p>When she lets go it’s as she hadn’t let all blood reach him before, so it rushes like a power line and he can’t help but groan again.</p><p>Then she’s palming through his back pockets and he hears her be triumphant when she finds his wallet, riffling through it, going by touch and he can tell she drops it on the floor just as a loud couple passes by outside.<br/>
She must’ve found the condom in his wallet. He doesn’t really know what good that’ll do ‘em ‘cause he’s sure as fuck’s not going to be able to turn around and as long as she’s not secretly working for cirque de soleil, this is as much fun they’re going to have.</p><p> </p><p>Then she’s unbuttoning his jeans and he’s just going to go with it, let her figure shit out. She’s gotten them past his hips and then she’s tugging on his briefs, he feels her little clutch slide of her shoulder and hitting him in the crack, just on the upper part of his ass, nothing clandestine, and he jerks, ‘cause that shits sensitive.</p><p>Feeling her soft body pressed against his back, he feels her arms wrap around his middle, her arm grazes him and he twitches, she licks his earlobe and whispers <em>‘I’ll take good care of you, better hold on’ </em>and it would’ve been a lot more fucking sexier if she hadn’t snorted in his ear straight after.</p><p>She slides down his body, reaches between his legs and cups his balls, hugs them with her hand, rotates them. <em>Fuck-fuck-fuck,</em> he can feel himself starting to leek.</p><p>He jumps as he feels her take a bite on one of his cheek, before sucking and then licking it to sooth.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Spread them.’ </em>He doesn’t even hesitate to do as she asks, he trembles in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the accident, something has just felt, <em>off</em>. Often feeling like a duller version of himself, but now? Now he feels like a live wire, like his body is vibrating and he hates himself for who makes him feel that way.</p><p> </p><p>He’s waiting patiently, then he starts getting annoyed, what the fuck is taking so long? He hears her ruffling through her clutch, <em>and seriously?<br/>
</em>He’s just about to snap at her and wonder what’s going on, when he feels her part his cheeks and run a wet wipe over his ass, <em>and what?</em></p><p>He should be asking her <em>just what the fuck does she think she’s doing?<br/>
</em>He can’t explain it, his brain must’ve short- circuited, because he can’t produce a word and just feels his legs spread further, his hips rotating to open up more.</p><p>She cleans him thoroughly, like a mother changing a diaper <em>and why the fuck is that working for him. </em>He feels his dick twitching and hitting him in the stomach, smearing him where his hoodie as ridden up, exposing his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>When she’s done, she pats him on the ass, like he's been a good boy, and he feels her go further down, like she’s sitting on her heels when he hears her tear the condom wrapper.</p><p>The only thing that can be heard after that in this tiny room is his harsh breathing, he thinks that he must produce some light for her, like a flash, with how he vibrates and the current pulsing through him leading all the way to his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Her soft little hand is once again squeezing his balls and it’s the relief he's been waiting for. He feels her nose almost in his ass, as she licks from his taint, wearing the condom on her tongue, the lube on the condom leaving a slick trail all the way up. His dick is almost twitching painfully against his stomach now.</p><p>Her tongue’s warming him up, going round and round, following the rim, then just softly straight over a few times and this feeling for him is new.<br/>
He doesn’t know if he likes it or not, he just knows it’s nothing he has ever experienced before so all he can do is <em>pant and groan and fuckin'</em><em>- moan. </em></p><p>It’s almost painful the relief it gives him when her hand is feeling its way up his body until she’s gripping the head, and at the same time she starts jerking him off, he feels her poking him with her tongue.<br/>
His balls tighten and he almost comes then and there, she’s drilling at him like she’s a woodpecker and when she sticks her tongue in and wiggles it around, he can feel his cock pulsating.</p><p>It’s like a deep rumble of thunder in his chest before his cock shot out its shit like <em>fucking lightning</em> and he’s not sure who he swears to. <em>Zeus or fucking Elizabeth</em>, he’s sure he’s sold his soul to Satan for it to feel this good, for her to make him feel this good, now he’s blabbering as she’s jacking him off as he comes, emptying him, <em>baby-fuck-baby- I swear- Elizabeth-fuck-fuck-fuck!</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>